A breakup is like a cut
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Leah, Rosalie and Alice share an apartment. Leah goes over to her boyfriend Connor's place and comes back crying later. What happened? What happens when Connor comes over? All human. R


**A break-up is like a cut...**

"Hey Leah, do you wanna watch a movie with us?" One of my room mates and best friends, Rosalie Hale asks

"No thanks. I'm going over to Connor" I answer and put on my jacket.

Connor Gordon is my boyfriend since five months.

"Good luck" Alice Brandon, my other room mate and best friend, says with a smirk.

"Whatever" I say and roll my eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya" Rose says and prepares for watching a movie.

"Later" Alice says and sits down on the couch as I leave the apartment.

I walk the few blocks to Connors place. And knock on the front door.

"Hey" Dylan Jones, Connors room mate, says as he opens the door. "Long time no see. You should come by more often, we don't have any girls here so we don't see a lot of them."

"Mhmm" I smile. "Is he home?"

"Yeah. He's in his room. Tutoring some girl that doesn't have it too easy with math. But who does?" Dylan says

"Yeah, you're right" I say and walk over to Connors room and knock before I open the door.

The sight that meets me makes me freeze in the doorway. Connor is there, without his shirt, together with a blond girl, shirtless, making out. When the door hits the wall his head snaps up. His brown eyes in a mess after her fingers, the green eyes huge when he sees me.

"I guess we're over" I whisper and feel the tears in my eyes as I leave the apartment.

"Leah!" he shouts after me.

As the tears start falling I start running, and within three minutes I'm back in my own apartment.

"Hey Leah" Rose shouts from the living room and i can hear the movie going.

I just keep crying.

"Rose pause the movie. She's crying!" Alice says and runs up to me by the door where I sit and hugs me.

I hear the movie being paused and after a few seconds I feel a second pair of arms go around me.

"Leah, sweetie. What's wrong?" Alice asks and I bury my face deeper into her shirt.

"What happened?" Rose asks. "Is it Connor?"

I just nod my head sobbing in Alice's shirt.

"What did he do?" Rose asks sounding mad, while stroking my hair softly.

"Hhh...hhhee....ch...che..chee..." I stutter and then start sobbing again.

"He cheated on you?" Alice asks.

I just nod again.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Rose growls. "Nobody hurts my sister!"

"Exactly!" Alice says. "We might not be sisters by blood but we're sisters anyway."

* * *

A few minutes later I've calmed down.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Rose asks.

"Yeah" I answer. "Which one where you watching?"

"We watched 'Super hero movie'. But it totally sucks!" Alice answers.

"We can watch 'Love actually'" Rose says.

"Can't we watch 'The Holiday'?" I ask.

"The one with Jude Law? Sure!" Alice says.

"Great" Rose says and starts preparing the movie.

"Do we have ice cream, chocolate and cookies?" Alice asks.

"Not the cookies" I answer.

"Okay. We'll have to survive without cookies" Alice says and we go to the kitchen and get ice cream and chocolate.

We place three ice cream boxes and like a ton of chocolate on the coffee table in the living room and sit down in the couch and wait for Rose to get blankets.

"You know what Leah?" Rose asks as she comes back with blankets.

"What?" I ask.

"A break-up is like a cut. There might be a scar but the pain will go away." Rose says and sits down.

"Yeah" I say and wrap a blanket around me as Rose starts the movie.

* * *

"I want him!" Alice says at the part where Cameron Diaz comes home to Jude Law and finds out he's got kids.

"Me too" Rose and I say in union.

Just as we've said that, somebody knocks on the door.

"Go away!" Rose shouts.

"I have to talk to Leah!" Connor shouts from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Rose shouts again.

"Leah, we have to talk about this!" Connor shouts.

"She's not here!" Alice shouts.

I just sit there and stare at the TV.

"Yes she is!" Connor shouts.

"Let's hide all your stuff" Rose whispers. "And then we make something up."

"Yeah" Alice whispers back and I just giggle at them.

Alice goes to the door as Rose and I hide my stuff.

"Hey Rose" I whisper.

"Yeah?" she whispers back.

"Don't kill him and I'll give you... something" I whisper.

"Okay" she agrees after awhile. "Now hide."

I hide as Alice opens the door.

"I have to talk to her" Connor says.

"She doesn't live here anymore" Alice says.

"What?" Connor asks and scans the hall behind Alice.

"She moved out a few days ago" Alice says.

"Why?" he asks.

"We had a fight and she said she never wanted to see us again and left" Rose says and joins Alice by the door.

"Oh..." he says. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you then."

"Mhmm" Rose says.

Connor opens his mouth but shuts it again and leaves.

When Alice closes the door we all break out laughing.

"You guys are the best" I say and hug them."Thank you."

"Anything for you girl" Rose says.

"Yeah" Alice says. "Now at least I need Jude again."

And with that we keep watching the movie.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... what do you think? **

**Like it? Yes? No? **

**I'm think about making two more stories about this but I'm not sure. What do you think? **

**I made Connor and Dylan up. The blond girl too. **

**They live in a big city, they are not related. **

**All human. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
